Like a Virgin deutsche Version
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Edward steht kurz vor der Hochzeit mit Bella und damit kurz davor sein Versprechen einzulösen. Doch ihm erscheint das Ganze als Problem und er fragt kurzerhand seine "Brüder" und Carlisle um Hilfe und Rat...Jedes Kapitel aus anderer Sicht geschrieben
1. Chapter 1

Etwas eher Humorvolles über Edward und sein kleines „Problem"…^^

Viel Spaß damit!

Emmett's POV

Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Morgens war die Sonne aufgegangen, im Laufe des Tages war sie gen Süden gewandert und langsam setzte sie sich über dem Westen wieder zur Ruhe. Im Wald um unser Haus konnte man wie immer kaum Tiere hören, es war, als würden sie die Gefahr, die von uns ausging, irgendwie spüren oder erahnen.

Alice und Jasper waren zusammen jagen und Esme hatte Rose dazu verpflichtet, ihr mit dem Aufräumen unseres - wie immer glänzenden - Wohnzimmers zu helfen, was allerdings von einer einfachen Aufräumaktion zu einer kompletten Neumöblierung führen würde.

Wie gesagt, ein Tag wie jeder andere auch.

Ich stand in meinem, unserem, Zimmer –schließlich teilte ich mir den hellen, lichtdurchfluteten Raum mit dem wundervollsten und gleichzeitig kratzbürstigsten Nicht-Menschen auf Erden.

Langeweile war vorprogrammiert, denn ich war weder hungrig, noch hatte ich jemanden, der mit mir zusammen jagen und Rehe erschrecken wollte. Es machte wenig Sinn nach Alice und Jasper zu suchen, um ihren kleinen Trip doch noch beizuwohnen. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie den kompletten Nachmittag allein im Wald verbringen, im Nirgendwo die Stunden Zweisamkeit genießen und nicht nur die Gier nach Blut stillen.

Gott, wo war Rosie, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören!"

Edwards Stimme erklang plötzlich am anderen Ende des Raumes und als ich mich umdrehte, stand er mit verschränkten Armen und einem unverschämt geheimnisvollem Grinsen im Türrahmen.

Dieser ewige Lauscher. Und **er** nannte Alice „Freak"….

„Das hab ich gehört"

_Ich weiß, wie könnte ich vergessen?_

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es nicht einen Weg gab, ihn taub zu stellen. Andere wünschten sich ihre nervigen Brüder stumm, ich mir meinen taub, das war doch mal was.

_Wenn Esme sie ließe, hätte sie bestimmt stundenlang für mich Zeit._

Ich grinste und rief mir ein paar äußerst eindeutige Bilder von meiner bildhübschen Frau ins Gedächtnis, allerdings ohne diese ganzen modischen Trends sondern natura.

Damit konnte man Edward wahnsinnig machen und seine eigene Gabe geschickt gegen ihn verwenden.

Normalerweise, doch heute regte er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, sondern starrte mich weiterhin mit seinem gequälten - beizeiten dämlichen - Blick an.

Was war aus dem „ein Tag wie jeder andere auch" geworden?

„Ich meinte auch eher den Teil mit ‚Rosie'."

Nicht wissend, was ich darauf antworten sollte, verschränkte ich selber die Arme vor der Brust und überlegte - natürlich alles hörbar für Edward - ob ich ihn nicht fragen sollte, ob er Lust auf ein bisschen Tiere eschrecken und „kämpfen" hätte.

Doch noch ehe mein Gegenüber den Kopf schüttelte, als Antwort auf eine Frage, die ich nie formuliert hatte, ließ ich von meinem Plan ab.

Ich war zwar der Größere von uns beiden, und definitiv auch der Stärkere - ein gekränktes Grummeln ertönte in meinem Zimmer und dieser Ton war sicher nicht von mir - und doch gewann Edward fast jedes Match.

Hätte er nicht diese Gabe meine Absichten zu hören, zu sehen, zu kennen, was auch immer, würde ich ihn fertig machen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Ich könnte ihn aus dem geöffneten Fenster schubsen, nur so zum Spaß.

Er würde sich schon nichts tun, dazu war er wie immer zu clever, doch mir hätte es wenige Sekunden meiner Langeweile genommen.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen, doch meine kurze Euphorie dauerte nicht lange.

„Vergiss es!" Waren seine einzigen Worte für mich, und er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum, auf das Fenster zu, um es zu schließen.

Er wusste, ich würde ihn durch keine Scheibe schmeißen. Erstens war er mein Bruder und zweitens würde Esme mich danach eigenhändig zur Rechenschaft ziehen, weshalb ich ihr schönes Haus demoliert hätte. Und nichts war schlimmer als der Zorn einer Frau, das hatte ich in den Jahrzehnten mit Rosalie gelernt.

Und selbst wenn Esme keine leicht aufzubringende Persönlichkeit war, das Zerstören ihrer Möbel glich einer Kriegserklärung an sie.

_Was willst du?_

_Produktive Vorschläge um die Zeit totzuschlagen?_

Was mich doch sehr wundern würde, denn Edward wusste eigentlich immer etwas um seine 24 Stunden am Tag auf eigene Weise zu verbringen.

Schule: 8 Stunden

Seiner angebeteten Bella beim Schlafen zugucken: nochmal mindestens 9 Stunden, wobei ich nicht davon ausging, dass dieses Mädchen wirklich so viel schlief. Gott, sie war ein Teenager, und ich ging nun schon lange genug zur High School um zu wissen, dass die Tugenden in diesem Alter nicht an 22 Uhr als Schlafenszeit gebunden waren.

Die restlichen sieben Stunden füllte er dann mit Jagen, Bella vor ihrer eigenen Tollpatschigkeit retten, und in Selbstzweifeln und Selbstlosigkeit Versinken, wenn mal wieder dieser stinkende Hunde-Wolf-Köter-Kerl im Rennen war.

Allerdings hatte in den letzten Wochen eine weitere Beschäftigung seine übrige Zeit in Anspruch genommen, Alice davon Abhalten die Definition des Wortes „schlicht" sehr frei auszulegen und die anstehende Hochzeit in Versailles oder sonst wo zu veranstalten.

Ich erntete ein leidendes Nicken.

„Wenn ich Alice freie Hand ließe, wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht allein vor dem Altar stehen bliebe."

Ja, genauso hatte ich Bella auch kennengelernt.

Sorge dafür, dass sie glamourös im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit steht und trag sie auf Händen durch die Welt und sie wird dich hassen, tue das Gleiche und heiße dabei „Edward" und sie wird dich lieben.

Ich musste unweigerlich Grinsen und erstickte ein Kichern gerade so noch in den Ansätzen, doch mein unterdrücktes Prusten war nicht das Einzig hörbare.

„Schön, dass du Spaß hast, an meinen Gedanken.", sprach ich jedes Wort demonstrativ und überflüssigerweise aus, der böse Unterton allerdings wollte mir nicht so recht gelingen.

_Aber Scherz beiseite, was willst du?_

_Entweder, du planst gerade den größten Banküberfall aller Zeiten und willst, dass ich dir helfe, oder etwas anderes, Wichtiges hat dich hierher geführt, also, raus mit der Sprache!_

Und dann tat Edward etwas, was ich so noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte stattdessen seine Fußspitzen an, als wären sie das absolut Spannendste der ganzen Welt.

_Lass hören, was dich bewegt!_

Oder eben auch nicht bewegt, denn als ich auf ihn zuging – natürlich **nicht **in menschlichem Tempo, weshalb man es auch sprinten hätte nennen können - und ihn in die Seite boxte, rührte er sich keinen Millimeter.

Edward war schon immer komisch gewesen, seit ich ihn kannte, aber heute benahm er sich selbst für seine Verhältnisse merkwürdig.

_Mein kleiner Bruder wird doch nicht etwa kalte Füße bekommen angesichts der Hochzeitsglocken, die bald läuten werden?_

Wieder ein Knurren.

Ob nun aufgrund der Unmöglichkeit, dass er allen Ernstes einen Rückzieher machen könnte vor etwas, was ihn eine Menge Charme und Überredungskunst gekostet hatte, oder weil ich ihn kleiner Bruder genannt hatte.

Er war ja auch mein kleiner Bruder, ich sah älter aus, ich war ein Jahr über ihm in der Schule – und das sicherlich nicht, weil ich eine Klasse übersprungen hätte - und ich war vor allem größer als er.

„Aber ich _bin_ älter!"

_Okay, okay Granpa, wann ist nochmal dein Hundertster Geburtstag?_

Doch irgendwie kamen wir vom Thema ab, was Edward einerseits aufatmen ließ, ihn andererseits aber auch zu stören schien.

Zwar war ich nicht mal annähernd dafür ausgelegt, Stimmungen anderer Leute richtig aufzufassen, doch um das zu bemerken musste ich nicht Jasper heißen.

_Was ist jetzt? Angst vor den Worten „Ja ich will"?_

_Glaub mir, ist ganz einfach, Rosie und ich haben das schon tausendmal gemacht._

Ich strahlte ihn an und seine Gesichtszüge erhellten sich ebenfalls an die Momente in unzähligen Standesämtern dieses Landes. Doch dann fielen seine Mundwinkel wieder nach unten als wäre sein Gesicht aus Gummi, dass sich immer automatisch in diese Position zurückzog.

„Weniger davor…", gab er gequält zu.

Gott, war er heute wieder leidend.

_Sondern vor …?_

Mit den Händen machte ich eine ausladende Geste um ihm einzuladen den Satz für mich zu vervollständigen.

„..der Hochzeitsnacht!"

Für einen Moment starrte ich ihn bloß starr an, eingefroren in meiner derzeitigen Pose, nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen, doch dieser Zustand dauerte exakt zwei Sekunden der Unglaubwürdigkeit an, dann brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Er, das „gefährlichste Raubtier der Welt" – ja, ich hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal gehört, wie er Bella versucht hatte davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein „Killer" sei - hatte allen Ernstes Angst davor, die Nacht mit seiner Braut und Angebeteten zu verbringen.

Ehrlich, wer hätte sich da noch zurückhalten können? Ich nicht, und wäre ich nicht ein selber ein „gefährliches Raubtier" und ein „Killer" gewesen, ich hätte Tränen gelacht.

Offenbar nicht die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte, denn das laute Knirschen seiner Zähne und ein gezischtes „Danke für dein Verständnis!", machten mir unweigerlich klar, dass er zwar zur Hebung meiner Stimmung beigetragen , das Ganze umgekehrt aber nicht so recht geklappt hatte.

_Sorry! Aber du könntest der lausigste Liebhaber auf Erden sein und Bella würde bestimmt nicht die Scheidung einreichen._

_Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich schwer daran zweifele, dass sie viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hat._

„Du verstehst das Problem nicht!", antwortete er knurrend und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust, die er gesenkt hatte, als er mir mitgeteilt hatte- oder sich besser gesagt, hatte aus der Nase ziehen lassen- was ihn beschäftigte.

_Tu ich auch nicht!_

Das gab ich gerne zu, doch ich konnte es mir nicht nehmen noch einen kleinen Schlag hinterher zu setzen.

_Ich und Rosie hatten nie Probleme damit, Spaß zu haben!_

Und wir hatten auch nie Probleme damit gehabt Carlisle und Esme zu beichten, dass wir unser Hochzeitsgeschenk - ein eigenes kleines Häuschen - in weniger als einer Woche komplett ruiniert hatten. Man mochte es Rose vielleicht nicht ansehen, doch hinter ihrem absolut kaltherzig scheinenden Wesen, steckte eine heißblütige Leidenschaft.

„Bitte…."

Hatte ich gedacht, er wäre vorher genervt gewesen, so musste ich mein Urteil überdenken. JETZT war er genervt.

„…verschone mich mit diesen Sachen und vor allem deiner Wortwahl. Das Buch muss billig gewesen sein, aus dem du das geklaut hast. ‚Heißblütige Leidenschaft' pft…"

Er presste Luft durch seine fast geschlossenen Lippen und sah mir nun, herausfordernd genau in die Augen. Sein Blick stellte mir eine ganz einfache Aufgabe.

Entweder, ich konnte mich ernsthaft mit ihm über sein Problem unterhalten, oder ich hatte die Herausforderung verloren.

_Warum ….GENAU…machst du dir darüber so einen Kopf?_

Das beste Therapeuten-Lächeln, das nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, erschien auf meinen Lippen und ich bot ihm mit einer Geste den zweiten freien Sessel an, ehe ich mich selber setzte.

Nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor in diesem Sessel gesessen hätte oder wir sowas überhaupt bräuchten, aber Esme hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir diese beiden unbedingt noch haben mussten. Wir mussten, es blieb uns also keine andere Wahl.

Mangels anderer Räume, in denen noch nicht mindestens drei ungenutzte Sitzgelegenheiten standen, waren sie dann in unserem Zimmer gelandet.

_Du hast wohl kaum Angst, dass sie dir wehtut, oder?_

Schon war meine gespielte Seriosität dahin.

Allein die Vorstellung, wie Bella versuchte Edward körperlich wehzutun, regte meine Lachmuskeln an.

Sie könnte ihr Bestes geben und mit einer Eisenstange auf ihn losgehen und würde sich wahrscheinlich eher sämtliche Knochen brechen, als dass sie es schaffte auch nur eins von Edwards Haaren – auf dem ohnehin chaotischen Kopf- an eine andere Stelle zu legen.

„Eher umgekehrt.", seine Stimme klang tonlos, als er ob er innerlich mit sich kämpfte ob er nun meine restlichen Gedanken missachten, bestrafen oder einfach mit lachen sollte.

_Du könntest vorsichtig sein. Frauen stehen auf zärtliche Männer, _

Ich unterbrach mein Gelächter um kurz zu knurren, allerdings diesmal weniger wie ich selber klingend, sondern eine höhere, quietschigere Stimme imitierend.

„Du verstehst das Problem nicht!" Blaffte er mich erneut mit diesem Satz an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ich blieb zurück, immer noch lachend und schaute ihm nach.

Ich hatte offensichtlich verloren.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiter geht's….

**Jaspers POV**

Es dämmerte schon, als ich mich durch das geöffnete Fenster in unserem Zimmer schwang.

Alice und ich hatten den ganzen Tag gejagt, und, nun ja, noch anderes gemacht, um genau zu sein, hatten wir mehr anderes gemacht und dann zum Schluss noch ein bisschen dem Jagdtrieb nachgegeben. __

„Ich muss mich umziehen!", hörte ich Alice' hohe und eigentlich immer fröhliche Stimme neben mir, doch eine Welle oberflächlichen Ärgers überflutete mich, und als ich mich umdrehte, bedurfte es keiner weiteren Erklärung, was diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel bewirkt hatte.

Mit verbissener Miene rieb sie verzweifelt am Saum ihres Shirts und ich musste kein zweites Mal hinsehen, um zu bemerken, dass sich ein nicht gerade kleiner Blutfleck auf das helle Blau geschlichen hatte.

Alice hasste es, wenn ihre Klamotten nicht alle perfekt waren und zueinander passten, und das Braun von eingetrocknetem Blut gehörte offenbar nicht zu ihrer Definition von „perfekt".

Ich konnte nicht anders, als amüsiert zu grinsen, denn Alice erinnerte mich gerade an eine Mischung aus dem elfengleichen Wesen, das sie unbestreitbar war, und einer Furie, die drauf und dran war ihr Top zu attackieren. Was ich nun wirklich nicht verstehen konnte, denn es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie vorgehabt, diese Klamotten jemals wieder im Laufe der Ewigkeit anzuziehen. Was sie heute anhatte, war nicht gut genug für die, sagen wir, nächsten hundert Wochen und danach war es sicherlich unmodern geworden und jegliches Nachdenken über ein erneutes Tragen war überflüssig geworden.

„Sieh es als Einladung, dir was neues Schönes anzuziehen", versuchte ich sie auf rein verbalem Wege aufzuheitern.

„Das ist keine Einladung, sondern eine Verpflichtung. So kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen!"

Ich rollte die Augen und seufzte ein wenig theatralisch. Wie gesagt, ich konnte Alice nicht verstehen, aber das hatte ich ohnehin aufgegeben. Sie konnte nicht verstanden, lediglich auf Händen durch die Welt getragen werden.

„Ich warte im Wohnzimmer", murmelte ich ihr zu und wandte mich schon Richtung Tür.

Es war unnötig aus dem Raum zu gehen, nur weil sich meine – derzeit bloß Freundin, zu anderen Zeiten durchaus auch schon Ehefrau – ein frisches Oberteil anziehen wollte, doch seit ich, oder besser gesagt wir, zu den Cullens gehörten, hatte ich mir wieder angewöhnt, was es heißt, Privatsphäre zu gewähren. Jahrzehntelang ein Fremdwort für mich.

„Oh oh."

Ich drehte mich sofort zu ihr um, hektischer als notwendig, wie ich es immer tat, wenn von Alice auch nur ein besorgter Laut kam, ganz gleich, wie ihre Emotionen dabei aussahen. Eine alte Angewohnheit, die ich wohl nie ablegen würde.

Doch ich musste nun wirklich nicht sonderlich begabt sein, um ihr breites Grinsen zu deuten, das auf ihren sekundenlang leeren Gesichtsausdruck folgte.

„Viel Spaß mit Edward", wünschte sie mir geheimnisvoll und schob mich dann mit beiden Händen zur Tür hinaus, nicht ohne mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu setzen. __

Dann fand ich mich auch schon vor verschlossener Türe im Flur wieder.

Nicht dass fünf Zentimeter Holz ein sonderlich großes Hindernis für mich gewesen wären, aber ich hatte gelernt, dass man sich hier nicht beliebt machte, wenn man das Haus in seine Einzelteile zerlegte.

Seufzend trottete ich die Treppe herunter, mir würde wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als die Bedeutung ihrer Worte auf dem offensichtlichsten Wege herauszufinden.

Sich ins Wohnzimmer stellen und darauf warten, dass Edward mich fand.

Wenn kein Mensch in der Nähe war und mich beobachtete, konnte ich mich nicht oft dazu zwingen mich zu setzten. Besonders nicht, nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass ich, wenn ich vorher auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, eine Viertelsekunde länger brauchte, um in den ersten Stock zu Alice zu gelangen. __

Wie es aussah, musste ich nicht darauf warten, gefunden zu werden, denn ich rannte praktisch in Edward, der mit verschränkten Armen und zugekniffenen Augen im Türrahmen stand und mich freundlicherweise an seiner schlechten Laune teilhaben ließ.

„Genauso freundlich, wie du mir deine Gedanken mitteilst und mindestens genauso absichtlich!" kommentierte er meine Gedanken, die er wahrscheinlich schon erfasste, seit Alice mich vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, damit ich in aller Ruhe meiner Zukunft entgegen gehen konnte.

_Schlechte Laune_?

Welch überflüssige Frage.

„Wie Recht du hast, verdammt überflüssig!"

Seine Laune war ja noch besser, als ich es erahnt hatte, geradezu strahlend.

Und seit wann war ich bitte schön so sarkastisch?

„Immer schon!"

Ein dunkles, drohendes Grummeln verließ meine Kehle und ohne mich zu regen, starrte ich ihm direkt in die Augen.

Noch so eine Angewohnheit von mir, die ich nur sehr schwer ablegen konnte. Spürte ich unterschwellige Aggressionen, war es für mich wie ein Zwang, mein Gegenüber keinen Bruchteil einer Millisekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

_Was willst du, Edward?_

Es musste etwas Dringendes sein, seiner Miene nach, und etwas Lustiges, wenn man Alice' Lachen nach ihrer Vision mit einbezog. Wobei nicht gesagt war, dass ich auch darüber lachen konnte, bloß weil meine Glücksfee auf Koffein es witzig fand. Alice fand vieles witzig.

Zum Beispiel Shoppen.

Neue Klamotten. Ich höre sie jetzt noch sagen: „Das gleiche Shirt in zwei verschiedenen Farben, ist das nicht lustig?" Nein!

Bella.

Okay zugegeben, über Bella konnte ich auch lachen, immer wenn sie es nicht mitbekam und ich Geschichten mit anhörte über ihr sportliches Geschick, das praktisch dauerhaft durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

Edward entspannte seine Schultern ein bisschen und atmete erleichtert aus. Vollkommen überflüssig, Luft in den Lungen brauchte man nur zum Sprechen.

„Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Alice dir schon alles erzählt hat."

_Offensichtlich nicht der Fall._

„Gut. Und auch wieder nicht, sonst hättest du mir einfach und unkompliziert eine Antwort geben können."

Die Erleichterung war verschwunden und an ihre Stelle trat, konnte das möglich sein, Scham.

Aber meine Sinne, auch meine übernatürlichen, hatten mich noch nie getäuscht.

„Ich wollte dich bloß etwas fragen."

Er hatte seine eigenen Gefühle in meinen Gedanken gelesen und versuchte sie nun zu unterdrücken.

Was allerdings schwierig sein musste, denn bisher hatte ich noch nie jemanden getroffen, der es geschafft hatte, seine Emotionen so erfolgreich zu verfälschen, dass ich es nicht gemerkt hätte.

Edward hingegen auszuschalten, war ein ganz klein wenig einfacher. Alice hatte mir geraten, ich sollte die Bibel auswendig aus dem Kopf vom Hebräischen ins Französische übersetzen.

Problem dabei, ich konnte weder die eine noch die andere Sprache.

Also hatte ich mir angewöhnt, sämtliche Gedichte und Geschichten von Edgar Allan Poe zu rezitieren. Die waren vom Blutgehalt schon eher meine Kragenweite und hielten mich so sehr beschäftigt, dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte.

„Das glaubst du …" Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Edwards Lippen aus und er fügte noch hinzu:

„Es ist bei weitem effektiver, wenn du es wie Carlisle machst, wenn er seine letzte Doktorarbeit ins Lateinische übersetzt, ist es wenigstens noch interessant."

Ich grummelte und überging seinen Kommentar einfach. Ich wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, was er vielleicht doch alles mitbekommen hatte.

_Was wolltest du fragen?_

Genug Smalltalk für heute.

„Es geht um die erste Nacht nach der Hochzeit, mit Bella. Und wenn du lachst, ich schwör es dir, fliegst du quer durch den Raum."

_Ich bezweifele stark, dass du das schaffst._

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen. Ich hatte schon mit Emmett gekämpft, so zum Spaß, aber jetzt, wo er so direkt darauf stieß, fiel mir auf, dass ich mich noch nie mit ihm gemessen hatte. Aber gemessen daran, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er mit meinem wörtlich größeren, jüngeren Bruder umging, könnte sich das als interessant erweisen.

Dennoch beschloss ich, dass das Wohnzimmer kein geeigneter Ort war, das auszuprobieren, besonders nicht in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit. Carlisle könnte jeden Augenblick zur Tür hereinspazieren.

„Weise Entscheidung."

Ein bisschen schnippisch und immer noch gefüllt mit jeder Menge Ärger und Nervosität erwiderte Edward meinen starren Blick.

_Ich werde nicht lachen, versprochen!_

Noch war das leicht gesagt, ich wusste ja nicht einmal, worum es ging, aber meine Neugier war nun doch angeregt und ließ mir dieses Versprechen leicht über die mentalen Lippen kommen.

„Sie will, dass ich mit ihr … bevor sie so wird wie ich."

Edward sprach wie immer in Rätseln, oder besser gesagt in Lücken. Was ein Glück, war ich gut, unvollständige Sätze zu vervollständigen, denn darin hatte ich selber einen Meistertitel inne.

Ich schwieg und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach, doch ich hörte nur Stille, ausgenommen von Esmes leisem Pfeifen irgendwo aus Richtung der Küche, Alice' Kichern im Obergeschoss, Rosalies und Emmetts … nein, das wollte ich lieber nicht hören!

_Wann kommt die Frage?_

Er seufzte abgrundtief, seine Schultern erschlafften für einen kurzen Moment der Resignation.

„Bin ich denn der Einzige, der darin ein Problem sieht?"

Mal ausgenommen davon, dass seine komplette Beziehung zu Bella eigentlich ein einziges Problem war, seit sie bestand, und es auch noch bleiben würde, bis Bella endlich ihre Sterblichkeit aufgegeben hatte, nein, sah ich kein Problem.

_Sollte ich?_

„Vielleicht ist da keins, deswegen frage ich … Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist. Wie stark man die Kontrolle verliert."

Jetzt endlich ging mir ein Licht auf, doch aufgrund der Ironie, die ich in der ganzen Situation sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als ein kurzes Lachen von mir zu geben, das ich noch versuchte in einem Knurren enden zu lassen.

Doch Edward konnte schließlich Gedanken lesen, er würde schon merken, dass ich nicht direkt über ihn lachte.

_Du kommst ausgerechnet zu mir, wenn es um Fragen der Selbstbeherrschung geht? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir etwas beibringen könnte._

„Emmett war nicht einmal fähig, mein Problem zu verstehen …"

Okay, immerhin war ich also nur zweite Wahl, sollte mich das beruhigen oder verärgern?

„Ich will nur wissen, wie stark das Gefühl ist."

_Sehr stark._

Einfache Frage, einfache Antwort.

Oder sollte ich noch etwas Erklärendes hinzufügen?

Aber viel wichtiger, warum um alles in der Welt wusste er das nicht selber? Gut, ich hatte nie mitbekommen, dass er mal mit jemand anderem angebändelt hatte, auch nicht zum Vertreib der Langeweile.

Aber so lange gehörte ich ja auch noch nicht zur Familie, ich glaube, ich hatte einfach angenommen, dass er die Zeit, bevor ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, nicht auch schon für sich gewesen war.

Seine Zähne krachten hart gegeneinander und seine plötzliche Besorgnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich den Notstand ausgerufen, doch ich war nicht er.

Ich hätte es nicht einmal geschafft, einen Menschen zu küssen, ohne ihn nicht daraufhin in Stücke reißen zu wollen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Bella schon mehr als einmal hatte bluten sehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie noch lebte, sprach für seine Beherrschung.

Er nickte schwach, hatte er doch meine Gedanken verfolgt, doch so wirklich überzeugt von meiner These, dass er das schon irgendwie schaffen würde, schien er nicht.

Und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Genaugenommen war ich gerade mehr als froh, dass Alice nicht im Entferntesten so zerbrechlich war, wie sie aussah. Im Gegenteil.

Als Beispiel musste ich nur an den Nachmittag denken und an die paar Bäume, die leider, aber unvermeidlich ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen und nun mehr klein als vollständig den Waldboden schmückten.

Alice konnte so ein Biest sein, wenn ihr danach war.

Zu meinem Glück war ihr sehr oft danach, denn ich liebte das kleine Biest …

„STOPP!"

Mit diesem Schrei sprang Edward mich fast an, sein Glück, dass es nur fast war, denn bei solchen hektischen „Angriffen" konnte ich nicht immer für alles garantieren.

„Es ist schon schlimm genug, wie oft Alice daran denkt, ich will es nicht auch noch von dir wissen!" Seine Augen funkelten mich böse an und für einen Moment hatte ich die Vorstellung eines kleinen Jungen vor Augen, der sich die Ohren zupresste, wenn er etwas nicht hören wollte.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach …"

So viel musste ich zugeben, mich würde es auch wahnsinnig machen, wenn ich mir Bettgeschichten vom Rest der Familie anhören müsste. Es reichte schon, wenn Emmett und Rose, die sich ausgerechnet das Zimmer neben uns teilten, es mal wieder gar nicht erwarten konnten. Mein gutes Gehör war da schon Strafe genug, ganz zu schweigen, dass ich entweder schnellstens wegmusste, bloß weit genug weg, oder bei einer von Alices' feengleichen Bewegungen zu viel für nichts mehr garantieren konnte.

Ich hasste es, das zu fühlen, was andere fühlten, doch ich gab zu, beim Sex war Alice, was das anging sehr, beflügelnd.

Und sie behauptete felsenfest, dass ich um einiges entspannter wäre, wenn Emmett und Rose …

„War ich nicht deutlich genug?" Wut unterbrach meine Gedanken, so stark, dass es schwer war, nicht selber die Zähne zu fletschen.

„Ich wollte nicht wissen, was ihr alles macht, wovon ich nichts wissen möchte, ich wollte nur wissen, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass ich Bella dabei umbringe. Um davon abhängig zu machen, ob ich mein Versprechen in diesem Ausnahmefall besser brechen sollte:"

Wow, so viel hatte Edward schon lange nicht mehr am Stück zu mir gesagt.

_Ich denke, du schaffst es schon, sie lebend aus den Flitterwochen wieder mitzubringen, v_ersuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und beschloss, auch so seine Aufregung wieder etwas zu glätten.

Denn ganz so sicher, wie ich tat, war ich mir meiner Worte noch nicht.

Wenn ich daran dachte, wie ich Alice gegen den Baum …

„Jasper!" Ein Knurren und Zähneknirschen erfüllte den Raum und zum ersten Mal fand ich, dass Edward wirklich wie ein Vampir klang und nicht nur wie ein motziger Teenager, der versuchte bedrohlich zu wirken.

„Immerhin hast du nicht gelacht", grummelte er mir im Vorbeirauschen noch gequälte Anerkennung zu und verschwand dann in Carlisles Büro, offenbar, um dort auf ihn zu warten.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, tänzelte Alice leichtfüßig und vollkommen neu eingekleidet – eigentlich hatte sie nur das Shirt wechseln wollen – die Treppe herunter.

„Ich hab einfach keins gefunden, das zu der Hose gepasst hätte", verteidigte sie sich lächelnd und nahm meine Hand, um mich zum Sofa zu ziehen.

„Du hattest eine Jeans an." Fragend versuchte ich bloß eine Augenbraue zu heben, doch das gehörte nicht zu meinen Talenten, also war ein Fragezeichen über mein ganzes Gesicht gemalt.

„Aber eine, zu der einfach nichts anderes passt, Jazz, du verstehst das nicht!"

Da hatte sie Recht, wie immer, ich verstand sie einfach nicht!


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisles POV**

Ich drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und hörte das laute Klicken, wenn jeder Zacken eingerastet war. Sinnloserweise hatte die Haustür wie jede normale Tür ein Schloss, das sich, mal abgesehen von roher Gewalt, nur mit einem Schlüssel öffnen ließ.

Ich hatte mir schon oft vorgestellt, wie es wohl enden würde, wenn sich tatsächlich einmal Diebe in den Wald, zu unserem Haus verirrten, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, Rosalie würde sie aus dem Haus fluchen, aber erst nachdem Emmett sie zu Tode erschreckt hatte, nur zum Spaß, wie alles, was er tat, nur zum Spaß war.

„Ich bin zu Hause!" rief ich, noch im Flur stehend und meinen Mantel an die Garderobe hängend. Wahrscheinlich hatten mich alle ohnehin schon gehört, als ich mit meinem Auto in die Garage gefahren war, oder sogar noch davor, aber ich hatte es mir dennoch angewöhnt.

Warum sollte ich mir meine kleine Freude nehmen lassen, bloß weil meine Kinder mich nach Hause kommen sahen, sobald ich es beschlossen hatte, meine Gedanken hörten, ehe ich in die Einfahrt einfuhr oder schon wussten, wie ich mich heute fühlte, ohne dass ich einen Ton von mir gegeben hatte?

„Hey, Darling", begrüßte meine Frau mich und ich spürte ihre schlanken Finger auf meiner Schulter.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Ihr strahlendes, lächelndes Gesicht erschien in meinem Blickfeld und ich fand mich in einer Umarmung wieder, die ich nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Über ihre Schulter erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Jaspers anerkennendes Lächeln, als kleiner Willkommensgruß, und Alice, die nur davon abgehalten wurde auf der Couch herumzuhüpfen, da sie sich ja dann aus Jaspers Armen hätte lösen müssen.

„Wie immer, nicht besonderes!", antwortete ich und gab Esme einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Edward wartet in deinem Arbeitszimmer auf dich.", teilte Alice mir kichernd mit und zwinkerte dann. „Er will mit dir reden!"

Sie wusste natürlich wieder, was er wollte und was passieren würde, wenn ich ihm Gesellschaft leistete, doch sie wirkte nicht, als wollte sie mir das freiwillig mitteilen.

„Na schön …", mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an Esme löste ich mich von ihr und schritt lautlos in mein kleines – zumindest im Verhältnis zur Größe der übrigen Räume – Studierzimmer, das voll gestellt war mit Büchern über Medizin, Musik, Kunst und Geschichte.

Durch das Fenster fiel nur der schwache Rest des Tageslichtes herein und tauchte alles in ein schummriges, dämmerndes, Rot-Orange.

Gegenüber der Tür, an der anderen Wand gelehnt stand Edward und wirkte resigniert und besorgt, das traf es vielleicht am besten.

_Alice sagte mir …_

„Ich hab's gehört!", fiel er mir ins Wort, was äußerst ungewöhnlich war für ihn. Wie auch immer, ihm schien nicht sonderlich viel an Smalltalk gelegen.

Ich machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, setzte mich dann aber in meinen schweren, schwarzen Ledersessel. Nicht dass ich körperliche Entspannung gebraucht hätte, aber ich liebte es einfach in ihm zu sitzen, und mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete ich Edward, sich ebenfalls zu setzen, mir gegenüber.

_Was bedrückt dich?_

Ich war es gewohnt, ihn besorgt und mit verkniffener Miene zu sehen, es war, zu meinem Bedauern, jahrelang eine Art Dauerzustand gewesen, doch gerade jetzt, seit Bella seinem Antrag zugestimmt hatte, war er etwas von seiner Laune abgekommen.

Ungewöhnlich und höchst interessant.

Bella hatte doch wohl hoffentlich keinen Rückzieher gemacht, aber …

„Nein hat sie nicht!"

… so hätte ich sie auch nicht eingeschätzt und in der Regel trafen meine Einschätzungen immer gut zu, ich persönlich fand, dass ich eine gute Menschenkenntnis hatte.

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern – ja man musste es leider so nennen – entkam meiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung und ich amüsierte mich ein Weilchen über die paradoxe Tatsache, wie gut meine Menschenkenntnis in jeglicher Hinsicht war.

Manchmal war es nicht leicht, seine Gedanken immer ernst zu halten, selbst wenn man wusste, dass der Gegenüber alles mit anhörte, als hätte man es laut ausgesprochen.

„Du bist darin besser als jeder andere", murmelte Edward und vermied es mir in die Augen zu schauen.

Es gab für ihn nur zwei Gründe, mich nicht direkt anzuschauen. Entweder ,er hatte Angst vor mir, was reichlich lächerlich gewesen wäre, denn ich hörte den Rest meiner Familie so wohlauf wie immer im ganzen Haus verteilt und von einem Blutbad in Forks hätte ich als diensthabender Arzt in der lächerlich kleinen Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses sicherlich als Erster erfahren.

Und das waren die einzigen Sachen, die mir spontan in den Sinn kamen, weshalb er erwarten konnte, dass ich wütend auf ihn werden würde.

„So weit richtig" bestätigte Edward meine Vermutungen, ließ mir aber freien Lauf, meine Gedanken weiter zu entwickeln, offenbar nicht erpicht darauf, es selber laut aussprechen zu müssen.

Es blieb also nur noch Nummer zwei übrig, er schaffte es nicht mir in die Augen zu sehen, weil ihn das, was auch immer er mit mir besprechen wollte, in irgendeiner Form peinlich berührte.

„Wieder richtig", murmelte er.

Er war der Gedankenleser von uns beiden, und doch war es für mich manches Mal so leicht ihn zu durchschauen.

Aber eine Frage blieb offen.

_Sollen wir in den Wald, wo uns keiner zuhört?_

Was ihm schon unangenehm war vor mir auszusprechen, sollte sicherlich auch vorerst kein anderer wissen.

„Alice weiß alles, mit Jasper und Emmett habe ich schon gesprochen, was heißt, dass Rose es ohnehin aus einem von beiden rauspressen wird und Esme …" Er hielt kurz inne und sah mich dann mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an.

… _wird es später von mir erfahren_, vervollständigte ich seinen Satz gedanklich und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe es abzunicken.

Was mich allerdings wirklich verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass er bereits mit seinen Brüdern gesprochen hatte, während er mir gegenüber wirkte, als kostete es ihn eine ganze Menge Überwindung, mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Das kostet es mich auch, aber …", er hielt inne, wohl auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„… Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie mich vielleicht eher verstehen könnten und ich um dieses Gespräch herum käme."

Ich murmelte etwas Unverständliches, von dem ich nicht einmal selber wusste, was es eigentlich heißen sollte, außer, dass ich damit wirklich nachdenklich klang.

_Dann lass allem, was dir durch den Kopf geht, freien Lauf und ich werde so ernst damit umgehen, wie deine Sorgen es verlangen._

Ich lächelte ihn ermunternd an. Was es auch war, das ihm auf dem Herzen lag, ich würde mein Bestes geben, um ihm eine Lösung für seine Probleme und Antworten auf seine Fragen zu stellen.

„Danke, Dad."

Daher wehte also der Wind. Noch während Edward die Stirn in Falten zog und sich einen Moment Schweigen gönnte, dämmerte es mir.

Dies war ein Gespräch von Vater zu Sohn. Natürlich auch von Freund zu Freund, aber er suchte meinen Rat eher als Vater, sonst hätte er mich, wie es meistens der Fall war, mit meinem Vornamen adressiert, oder gar nicht.

So sehr es auch mein Herz höher schlagen ließ – ich könnte schwören, in solchen Momenten fing mein Herz für wenige Sekunden wieder an zu arbeiten – bürdete mir die simple Anrede „Dad" mehr Verantwortung auf, als mir ohnehin schon oblag.

„Es geht um Bella und mich … und …"

Manches Mal war es anstrengend, dass er sich angewöhnt hatte, immer um die Sachen herum zu reden. Egal um welches Thema es auch ging, er fand den Anfang, der am weitesten vom Knackpunkt entfernt lag, um seine Kreise um den heißen Brei zu beginnen. __

_Nun nenn es schon beim Namen!_, forderte ich ihn auf, noch bevor er sich über meine vorangegangenen Gedanken mit einem Grummeln äußern konnte.

„… Sex", beendete er schließlich seinen Satz und wich meinem Blick wieder auf.

Ich seufzte, doch nicht etwa resignierend, es schwang eher ein amüsierter Unterton mit.

Ich diesem Moment fühlte ich mich wie ein ganz normaler Vater, der seinem Sohn die Lektion geben musste, auf die er schon seit Jahren wartete, sie geben zu müssen. Nur dass jeder normale Vater nicht über neunzig Jahre auf dieses Gespräch hatte warten müssen.

Ich erlaubte mir in die Stille des Raumes zu horchen, so lange, bis sie keine Stille mehr war, und ich Alice beständiges, aber durchdringendes Kichern im Nebenzimmer hören konnte.

Jetzt war es also Zeit, aus drei Jahrhunderten Erfahrung zu schöpfen und sie Edward mitzuteilen.

„So lange wollte ich eigentlich nicht zuhören, Carlisle."

Er sah gequält aus und ich malte mir gedanklich aus, wie wir am nächsten Abend noch unverändert in diesen Sesseln säßen und ich gerade mal bei der Hälfte angekommen war.

„Wirklich, nicht so lange!"

_Okay. Aber man sollte dennoch vorne beginnen bei einem Thema. Du weißt schon wie es so funktioniert, theoretisch?_

Ich erntete ein Augenrollen und einen Blick, der mich auf vorwurfsvolle Weise fragte, ob ich meine Frage mit vollem Ernst gestellt hatte.

„Nach zwei kompletten Studiengängen Medizin sollte ich das eigentlich wissen."

_Überzeugt. _

„Außerdem hatte ich genug Biologiestunden für den Rest meines ewigen Lebens."

Ich lachte leise vor mich hin. Wusste er eigentlich, wie lustig er wirken konnte, wenn er es gar nicht darauf anlegte, sondern sich seine Mimik verselbstständigte und seine Worte mit äußerst eindrucksvollen Verrenkungen der Gesichtsmuskulatur unterlegte.

Ein Grollen, das keineswegs von einem aufziehenden Gewitter stammte, erinnerte mich wieder daran, wer mir gegenüber saß, und dass ich bei der Wahl meiner Gedanken vorsichtig sein sollte.

_Dann können wir die Lektion überspringen und direkt zu meinem wichtigsten Ratschlag kommen: Geh vorher jagen._

„Das hätte ich ohnehin gemacht!", antwortete er nicht sonderlich begeistert und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sag mir lieber, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass Bella diese Nacht nicht überlebt."

Ihm war es offenbar todernst, und er machte sich mehr Sorgen, als ich anfangs angenommen hatte, doch ich konnte nicht umhin, ein kleines Fünkchen Stolz für ihn zu empfinden. Denn er machte sich genau so viele Sorgen, wie es von jemandem zu erwarten wäre, der verantwortungsbewusst handeln wollte in einer solchen Situation.

Nicht dass ich von Edward je etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

„Du gibst mir zu viel Anerkennung, Carlisle. Die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt eingewilligt habe, zeigt, wie sorglos und fahrlässig ich mit meinem Versprechen umgehe."

Und ich glaubte, dass er jedes Wort so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte, was mir allerdings nur ein tiefes Seufzen entlockte.

_Ich hatte angenommen, über diese Phase wären wir längst hinweg._

Ich zwang mich ein mildes Lächeln aufzulegen, doch gleichzeitig lief ich Gefahr, dass aus einem einfachen Lächeln ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen wurde.

Wie hatte ich bloß jemals annehmen können, dass die Probleme, mit denen ich mich zu befassen hatte, alle so vollkommen verschieden von den normalen Familienproblemen der Menschen sein würden?

So groß waren die Unterschiede wirklich nicht, außer dass der Inhalt der Sorgen variierte. Menschen fürchteten sich vor ungewollten Schwangerschaften, Edward vor dem ungewollt frühen Tod seiner Frau in der Hochzeitsnacht …

„Dein Vergleich hinkt", wurde ich harsch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

_Du solltest bloß vorsichtig sein und dich daran erinnern, dass menschliche Knochen sehr schnell brechen können._

Ein oder zwei gebrochene Rippen würden Bella schon nicht umbringen, doch ich wagte zu bezweifeln – und die plötzliche Qual in seinem Gesicht bestätigte mich in meinen Vermutungen – dass Edward seine Selbstvorwürfe und seinen aufkeimenden Selbsthass überleben würde, falls er sich selber als den Grund für irgendwelche von Bellas Schmerzen sah.

„Ich hatte auf etwas mehr Aufmunterung gehofft."

_Du wirst diese Probleme nicht lange haben, sollte Bella es immer noch so eilig haben, in ihrem Alter eingefroren zu werden._

Vielleicht doch nicht ganz das, was er hatte hören wollen, aber etwas anderes wusste ich nicht zu sagen.

Er hatte sich entschieden, dass er nicht ohne sie konnte, Bella hatte sich entschieden, dass sie nicht ohne ihn leben wollte und vor allem nicht viel älter werden wollte.

Warum also nicht langsam dem Einzigen ins Auge blicken, das beiden das gab, was sie sich wünschten?

„Du hast ja Recht, wie so oft." Es war ein kaum hörbares Murmeln, nur meinem glänzenden Gehör zu verdanken, dass ich die Silben überhaupt erfasst hatte.

_So oft? Nicht immer?_

Es fiel mir nicht leicht, an etwas zu denken, das Edward den Eindruck vermittelte, ich sei ernsthaft gekränkt, doch noch ehe ich ihn sich wieder Vorwürfe machen ließ – offenbar kein guter Zeitpunkt für so etwas – schickte ich ein dezentes Lachen hinterher.

_Es ist zwar so, dass ich dir nicht aus Erfahrung sagen kann, wie es für dich werden wird mit Bella, aber ich habe Vertrauen in deine Beherrschung und genau das solltest du auch haben._

Wenn ich ihm zu viel Anerkennung gab, dann gab er sich selber eindeutig viel zu wenig.

_Glaub mir, danach wird für dich alles einfacher und du musst dich nicht mehr zurückhalten._

Es war hoffentlich klar, auf welches Ereignis ich anspielte.

Aber darauf konnte er vertrauen, es war herrlich, nicht schlafen zu müssen, nicht auf die Nachtruhe angewiesen zu sein, nicht müde oder erschöpft zu werden.

Zwar konnte ich mich an meine menschlichen Tage vor vielen Jahrhunderten kaum noch erinnern, aber oftmals fragte ich mich, wie es den Menschen ausreichen konnte, wenn sie doch, abhängig von der Kondition, nach maximal einer Stunde keine Kraft mehr im Körper hatten, um noch irgendeinen Muskel großartig anzustrengen.

Eine Stunde, da fing Esme gerade erst an richtig …

„Oh bitte, nicht auch noch du!"

Offenbar geschockt und abgestoßen von der Vorstellung, die er gerade in meinem Kopf gesehen hatte, schüttelte er heftig seinen eigenen.

_Ich habe doch noch gar nicht an irgendetwas gedacht, wenn du wüsstest, wie deine Mutter …_

„Ja, genau, ich sehe Esme als meine Mutter und genau deswegen will ich, dass du keine einzige Silbe weiter denkst. Und wage es nicht, es dir bildlich vorzustellen."

Aber jetzt, wo es mir ständig vor meinem geistigen Auge herumschwirrte, war es schwer sich noch auf etwas zu konzentrieren, ohne einen heimlichen Blick auf mein Gemisch aus Wunschdenken und Erinnerungen zu werfen.

Was ich allerdings nachvollziehen konnte, war mein plötzlicher Elan, das Gespräch zu einem Abschluss zu bringen. Denn es waren alles Dinge, von denen ich nicht wollte, dass Edward sie mit meinen Augen sah, dass er sie überhaupt sah.

Es ging hier schließlich um meine Frau.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser. Ich werde auch die ganze Nacht nicht wiederkommen."

Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und starrte mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an und wirkte für einen Moment, so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann wandte er sich ab und ging – selbst für menschliches Tempo ausgesprochen langsam – auf die Tür zu.

Ich selber wartete, bis ich seine Schritte im Flur hörte, dann ließ ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Hoffentlich war Esme mit ihrer allmonatlichen Umgestaltung des Hauses fertig, zumindest für die nächsten vier oder fünf Stunden.

„Carlisle!" Edwards Schrei schallte durch das ganze Haus. „Warte wenigstens, bis ich weit genug weg bin!" __

Daraufhin hörte ich die Haustür aufgehen und wieder zufallen, bevor von allen Seiten schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Offenbar konnten sich Emmett und Jasper ausmalen, was er gemeint haben konnte.

Beizeiten sollte ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen reden, was gegenseitigen Respekt in dieser Familie anging, denn das lauthalse Auslachen gehörte definitiv nicht zu meiner Vorstellung davon.

Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch einmal mit Edward sprechen, nachdem ich mir ein paar Gedanken mehr zu seiner Frage gemacht hatte.

Doch das konnte alles warten, ich hatte andere Sachen im Kopf, die nach sofortiger Verwirklichung verlangten.

------

_Ich bedanke mich, bei allen, dir mir ihre Meinung in Form eines kleinen Reviews dagelassen haben!^^_


End file.
